I found you
by Superdani4Ever
Summary: He thought he was the last one .He was wrong
1. I found you

**Ok, so this is a little experimenting I'm doing. I'm a huge fan of Doctor who, and this Idea Just stuck in my head and can't get out! It doesn't flow a specific plot, and I don't have a beta. So, sorry for any mistakes. It'll probably be short (2 chapters, I guess).**

**So, if you like it, review and I'll write more.**

* * *

I found you

_I like my life_

Not many people say that these days .in fact, they're only content when they're rich, or someone else is miserable.

_ And that is just sad._

I'm neither. Rich or miserable, that is. No, I get up everyday, work a lot, my paycheck is of the size of a mouse and my house needs serious repairs.

_ Do I complain?_

Not as much as a normal people should.

_ But, I guess, I just see things differently._

From Mondays to Wednesdays I work as a nanny; from Thursdays to Saturdays I work as a helper on the local nursing home .And there are days when I work at the local buffet, when they need an extra hand.

Why should I complain? My job**s **are great!

I simply adore people! From the little ones to the elders. They just have so much to teach us.

My parents died a few years ago. Since I miss them so much, I went to live in the small town that my mother grew up, and never left ever since.

It's just so quiet and peaceful .It really gives me a lot of time to focus on my painting .I'm no Frida Kahlo, but it's fun .I guess, it helps me to put my thoughts in order .Sometimes, I feel like I have so much going on my mind that I'm going to explode .Guess this is why the kids love my stories so much.

_ I like them, to be able to protect them._

* * *

"And so, the little mouse heard the…"It was my night with the Gerard twins .I was just finishing another of my inventions of a story, which they liked very much, when I heard the strangest sound.

"Paige, Henry, stay inside" Slowly, I picked my cell, ready to dial 911.

"What was that, Jane?" I smiled, reassuring them that it was probably nothing. And it was just a car that broke .But no one can ever be sure.

"Nothing darling, I'll go outside and check. Now, you stay here with your sister, and lock the door when I'm out, ok?" I kissed their foreheads and slowly made my day to the door. Good thing that Mr. Gerard keeps a baseball bat near the door. I may not seem very frightening with a yellow polka dot dress, but I'm scary enough to frighten a burglar.

_ This is so weird._

I heard something .I know I did. But, there is no place to hide here, so no car, nothing.

_ Maybe I'm just being paranoid._

_ "Jane?" _The kids! Poor things, they're worried.

"It's alright, it was nothing" I shout to their bedroom, still looking for something. "Who's ready for another story?" I guess even the neighbors heard us now.

* * *

As I said, I like my life.

I like the place where I live, the town, the people.

And one of my favorite things I like to do is get up early in the morning and go to the park, before the kids go to school, so I can sit on the swinging and draw before work.

Most of them I babysat, so their parents stop and talk to me.

_ It's a small town, and I like it._

Just as I like to small talk to everyone. Unfortunately, it was very early, and no one was around.

At least I could paint a bit in quiet. All the kids like them, but their parents don't understand. It's ok, I'm no artist .i just like to paint.

And it was with that thought in mind that I carefully make my way to sat on a blue swinging and start my work.

Which surprise me was that I was not alone.

There was a man there, all by himself. Should I go to him? He might be lost .He doesn't seem to have anything with him .Maybe he is.

"Excuse me?"

_ I should have never looked into his eyes_

Because when I did, everything else changed.

He looked as startled as I was his big eyes, boring straight into mine. Like I've seen him before .But it wasn't his features that struck me.

His eyes.

Such sorrow.

"I'm so-sorry ,I…"I didn't realize that my notebook feel on the floor, neither that the children were making their way to school, even less that one of my little friends came to talk to me.

"Jane!" only a shout could break our stare. And I'm not sure if I was glad for it.

"Hi Sasha" My voice was trembling .Which is ridiculous, because, so far, the stranger didn't say anything to me. "Are you going to school?" She made an _are-you-really-asking-me-that-question_ face, and I mentally slapped myself. Of course she was.

"Let me walk you there" I took her lunchbox and quickly excusing myself for the awkward situation ,but not before turning once more to the man, this time not looking into his eyes ,but rather at his bow-tie.

"Sorry to bother you" And took off .Like a coward.

"Who was that, Jane?"

"Just keep walking, Sasha"

* * *

"Are you listening to me, Jane?" what was wrong with me today?

"I'm sorry, Jeff. What were you saying?" Jeff is one of the oldest citizens, and a good friend of mine .On Tuesdays he likes to invite me over to play chess.

"Just because I'm old, doesn't mean that I'm deaf too, girl! I asked about your donations for the town street fair" His tone was soft, even though he was scowling me. Such a sweet man.

"Yes sir, I just put two boxes on your front porch. David will pick them up later." He was going to win this one._ Again _.And he knew it.

Ring

Saved by the bell! Literally.

"Will you please open the door for me, Jane? It's probably David, to pick things early so he can go see his slutty girlfriend." Jeff was a tiny old man, but he had such a dirty mouth.

"Jeff!"

"What? It's true!"

I expected to open the door to my friend, not to the stranger from earlier.

"Oh…Hello" He was watching me, intensely. Too intense for my taste.

"Can I…help you with something?" Why was I stuttering so much today?

"Hello" His cheerful tone caught me by surprise, and I smiled. That was news "I'm The Doctor" Wait, was Jeff sick?

"Is Jeff sick?" My hand went straight to my heart. I didn't know that?

"Who is Jeff?"

"I'm Jeff!" We turn to see the man himself, now beside of me. "And who are you?" f there is one thing that Jeff doesn't like, is a strange person. Believe me, I know.

"Hello Jeff. I'm the Doctor, your Doctor to be precise" and then he did the strangest thing: He showed a piece of paper in white to us. Who does he thinks he is?

"Is this some kind of joke? There's nothing there! Are you trying to take advantage of an old man?" How could he? And here I was, thinking this was a nice man.

"What? No, no! That's impossible! How can you not see it?" Was he talking to us or to himself? It was hard to tell.

"Look, mister, I think it's time for you to leave" Jeff's grandsons are from the police, and they wouldn't take two minutes to get here.

"Please, wait. I'm sorry .I must've confused my papers .I've been traveling for too long. I was just looking for a place to stay" Oh, so now he uses the whole "bed and breakfast" of Jeff excuse. Damn!

"I only receive in cash" Jeff! Traitor.

"Very well sir .I won't be staying for long" He smiled right at me, as my friend went to prepare the room.

Something doesn't seem right.

* * *

I stayed.

I don't trust that man alone here. That's why I called my work and explained the situation.

"This is ridiculous! I'm a grown man, my dear Jane" I helped Jeff with the preparations .And the man, who called himself, the Doctor, didn't leave his room. So, at this moment, I was helping to tuck my 79 year old friend to the bed.

"And then people say you don't have a boyfriend. It's because you like the old ones, right?" His smile made all the difference .Jeff has been a widow for 10 years now, and he never complains; but every time someone asks about his late wife, his smile lights up the entire room.

That's right, you got me old man" I winked and take a chair next to him. Still, not sound of the tenant.

"Hey, what do you say on telling me one of those stories of yours? Just for tonight" I knew it. I knew he liked those .every time I told his grandchildren, he was always n the corner of the hallway, and I always pretended that I wasn't seeing him.

"Alright, just for you" somehow, I felt older than him. And all that emotions when I tell a story appear once more.

"There was a small cat. she lived happily with her family ,in the woods ,everything there was bright; the flowers had a glorious scent, you could almost pick up the orange and blue flowers scent ,for it was so thick and wonderful that smelled for days" My description must be helping him, because he was starting to doze off.

"One day, there was a competition on the woods, to see who had the most beautiful apple tree. The winner would be rewarded with the most prized possession of the king" My throat was becoming dry .i had to stop for a second.

_ "And the looser?"_This was a new story. I haven't thought about the end yet.

_And the looser_

"Well, the looser, looses" He smiled but probably halfway on the sandman land now.

"So, all the cats got to gather on the Miulfilat rout for the competition, and…"it wasn't important. Jeff was sleeping. Besides, I had a feeling that the story wouldn't take a turn that he'd like.

_And the looser_

"Sleep well, my friend" I tucked him in, and put his daily medicine on the table, ready to wash the dishes.

But not ready to come face to face with the tenant.

"Oh my God!" It was a nasty knock.

"Are you trying to scare me to death on purpose?" I'd laugh if the situation were any different .He did.

"I'm sorry .I'm really sorry" He helped me stand up, but didn't let go of my hand. i didn't let go of his either. "Seems like every time I see you, I'm apologizing" It was true.

"What are you doing here, at this hour? Don't you find your room comfortable?" It was past midnight, and if he was going to the fair tomorrow, as Jeff kindly invited him, we all would be able to get up early.

"No, I mean, yes-of course it's comfortable. I just come down to hear your story" That was a surprise .There was no joking, he seemed sincere. Almost childish.

"Really? Not all grown ups like to hear my story" I blushed, it was almost like a compliment, and I wasn't used to it.

"I'm not like all grown ups, Jane" He does look like a kid, but why was his cheeks that shade of pink?

I probably need to stop starring.

"It's just stories I made up" I told him, leading to the kitchen, where the dishes were, wow, for a single individual to make this much mess, I really must like Jeff.

"Here, let me help you" I didn't expect to see the tenant getting up his sleeves to help me .I really didn't.

Maybe he's not as bad I thought.

"Thank you .But you don't have to do that"

"No, I like it. Dishes are cool. Forks are cool" There was something about him, this infant nature that captivated me.

"Your bow tie is cool"I told him and he instantly turned that shade of pink again.

* * *

"So, do you help your friends a lot?" We finished the dishes in relatively fast.

"Yes, don't you?" His smirk was cute, but there was something else that I couldn't picture it.

"Can I ask you a question?" it was beyond bed night now, and none of us seemed in the mood to sleep, so we sat on the sofas at Jeff's living room.

"Of course" His tone was quiet, what was he expecting me to ask?

"I don't this may sound strange but, do I know you from somewhere?" It wasn't his eyes, his hair, his size, or anything that I find familiar.

But there was _something_

"Sorry, but no .That'd be…"

"Impossible, right" I don't know why I finished his sentence; the sleep must be getting on me now.

"Right, I must be going then. We need to wake up early. In a few hours actually" I was turning around, when he reluctantly called me

"Wait .I also need to ask you something" And then, he took my notebook from his jacket (what a large jacket)

"My notebook! Thank you! You're a lifesaver!"

"Did you always draw there?" He pointed to some f my early paintings .I didn't see the problem with that.

"Yes, but its juts a hobby. Do you not like it or…"I didn't finish my sentence, because he started to wave his hands in a mix of astonishing and excitement.

"No, I LOVE it! I just never see pictures like yours"

"Oh, I just draw them of my head. We don't have any place like this around here, if you haven't noticed" I pointed to the orange sky with two suns.

"So, what do you call this place?" His tone was so hopeful .Maybe one of those pictures made him remember of something. A place he grew up maybe.

I never told anyone the name I had for this place. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him now.

"Gallifrey"

* * *

**Liked it? Then review and I'll tell you the rest**


	2. What should I call you?

**Alright, so I lied! It's not finished yet. BUT, it's not long either. I'm dedicating this chapter to UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl .You're adorable!**

**If anyone wishes to know what happens next, than review, and I'll tell you!**

* * *

What should I call you?

"_Gallifrey_"

"Gallifrey?"

"Yes. Silly name, isn't? I don't know why I thought about it" I really had no Idea why the name came to me .It was Just one of those things that came to your head when you're not really thinking about it.

"May I ask, Jane, where did you come up with that name?" I didn't have to try very hard to think about it. Really, it was nothing .But to him, it didn't looked like it.

"Just…one of these dreams, I suppose"

"Do you dream about it very often? The place you call Gallifrey?" Did I? Funny, I can't tell.

"No, I…"Do I? Strange

_ I can't remember_

"Don't? I mean, I-yes. I'm not sure" I looked at him, probably the sleep getting up to me .But since we were on the subject, might as well tell him the rest.

"It's not just the place" I tried my best to focus .He probably thinks I'm crazy already.

"Oh?" the sound of the leather from the sofa caught my attention. Why was he gripping it so hard?

"Sometimes…in my dreams, I'm speaking another language. And ,I know that it's not possibly ,because I've never heard it before ,but I just…_know_ what I'm saying"_German,probably_. Once more ,I looked at him ,the man really needed to get some rest .It was just a story .And I'm feeding his imagination.

_Come on Jane, you know better than that .he's probably just in need of some company._

"_You need someone to look after you_" The words were out of my mouth before I realized it.

_ What was with me today?_

"Sorry !I'll just…go to sleep now, and you should too" I stood up rather quickly ,and so did he ,letting the cup of tea drop on the floor .Sadly, both of us got down to catch it ,resulting in a awkward situation.

"Sorry, I just…"

"No, please, let me…"

After the little incident was controlled, I walked towards the stairs, but no before asking him a final question:

"Sir, what should I call you? "The Doctor" is a very unusual nickname, isn't it?" He gave me a small smile, and I felt that there was something behind it.

"No, I suppose _you_ can not call em that" There was something in his tone, and his eyes…

"But it'll do for the moment"I finished, going to one of the rooms, tired enough from today's events.

_ "Goodnight, Jane"_

* * *

**I'm planning on writing the doctor's POV next. What do you think?**


	3. The TARDIS gift

**I'd like to thank Tayla, UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl and Kitty Lee Renner for your support. You've been all so kind to my story! And, as promised, here's the first part of The Doctor's POV.**

**I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any mistake.**

* * *

The TARDIS gift

Doctor's POV

_Sometimes, I stop. Just...stop._

Not for long, I mean, to someone like me, looking back would be…

Dangerous

Crazy

And sad

_Alone, always alone_

Good thing I have my old girl to keep me in track. Because, as soon as I started going to that dark place in my mind, the TARDIS gave a jolt and went to another course to what I originally planned.

"No, no, sexy! What are you doing?" From the monitor, the coordinates and date were all wrong. I'm going to telacant 7.

"Not, earth!" Then again, who am I to dismiss a discovery? "What do you have planned for me, you sexy thing?" She jolted again, this time, I didn't have time to hold on something.

"Why are you in a hurry? What is…"But something was wrong…

_ It can't be right_

_ Impossible_. The display showed…

"Geronimo" I whispered as I held tight on the console, not really believing on what I was watching.

* * *

"Huh, nice place" It was quiet, green, lots of funny people going to work .Nothing out of the ordinary.

I could see lots of bicycles, children running and the urban smell of grown ups discussing the paycheck.

_ Now, that's boring._

I hate to admit it, but I think my TARDIS was wrong. If there was such an abnormal scale on energy, I'd able to see it before I opened the door. And, let me tell you ,there is nothing out of the ordinary here.

"But this seems a good place to relax .I might see if they sell banana popsicles" _then, I'll need money_…

_ How do I get money?_

* * *

_ I never stay in a place for too long._

My companions always think that I'm too eccentric; that I can't stay still. Well, it's partially true .But, for most part is that I can't stand to _watch_.

_ It hurts._

Parents walking with their children; families that get together for a party; that old couple sitting on that bench, just enjoying each others company. It's all so _human_!

_ And incredibly precious!_

_ If only they knew the treasure they have on their hands._

I know that there are people out there that only care about money and prestige, and because of that, they wasted their lives on things so non important, and that's sad! On the other hand, there are so precious, great people, who see the marvelous of this world and enjoy the best they can. I love them!

So much. But like I said, I can't stay too long.

_ What were you trying to show me, old girl? _I scanned the whole area, and nothing!

Maybe that's what she was trying to give me. A simple place to rest my head, it wouldn't be so bad after all.

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ If I never looked up to meet those eyes, I'd regretted it forever._

Because, when I did, I've come across something I've never imagined to see on my entire existence; of all the galaxies I've come across to.

_ A pair of eyes like mine._

It was…_there_. I could see it. Age, wisdom, strength…

_ And sorrow, so much sorrow._

"_I'm so-sorry, I…"_Stupid, stupid! With all my knowledge ,I can't formulate a simple sentence to start a conversation with someone ,that I'm hoping to ,I can relate .What's wrong with me?

_ Please, don't go-_That's what I was supposed to say. _I'm The Doctor, what's your name? _Is it so hard to vocalize?

"_Jane_!" A little girl shouts not from a far. Jane, is that her name? Of course, I'd know that fact sooner if I wouldn't be playing the mimic now.

I never had a chance to ask for her name, because as soon as she came, she left. I felt empty. What was the matter with me? Maybe my age was finally getting up to me.

At least, that's what I thought, but I looked down and a notebook. A _very_ important notebook.

One that made my hearts to stop.

* * *

It's…

Just…

Everything…

_Home_

Every single one of these drawings. All the details, the colors, everything!

Is that…It can't be!

_ Can it?_

_You already know the answer to that question._

_ No, no. I've been that before, with Amy, Rory and the TARDIS. It's not possible anyone could have survi…_

_ Says who?_

Could it be? What's the other logical explanation to these drawings?...

I need to know more.

* * *

**Ta-DAAAAAAAA! Alright, here's a preview to the next chapter:**

"_Can we talk? Just for a bit. I felt that I haven't done this is in a while. No, what am I saying? I always speak, but not…"I stopped when I felt a pair on hands in mine, squeezing for reassuring._

_ "I'm listening" Her smile was all I need to start_

_ "I'm not ungrateful for my previous companions. All of them will always have a special place in my hearts" I didn't look up to see her curious expression "But, even now and then, travelling with them, sharing my adventures and happiness, I fell, sometimes…lonely. And I still do"_

**Review and I'll write the rest ;)**


	4. Jeff's Home

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Kitty Am I, Tayla and UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl, you guys rock! Yes, this is another short chapter, but, luckily, I'll post the rest tonight when I get home.**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, please let me know.**

* * *

Jeff's Home

Doctor's POV

I don't always sound like a stalker. BUT, there are times when my extreme finesse Just doesn't work the way I intended to.

I discovered that the mysterious painter from the park stays. And that's where I headed to. In my defense, I was just some man walking by, who happened to find her notebook and was searching for her to return it.

In reality, that was an entirely different matter.

I had so many questions! She could be a cyberman disguised as human, a soldier from the future with past information's of my people…

_Or she could be…no, no yet .I won't stand if it's not true._

Which is why I used all my coolness to swiftly walk by the front door, and ring the bell.

"Oh…Hello" She looked the same as before, with the sad eyes.

"Can I…help you with something?" I don't think she realized it. Robots and copies can't express this type of emotion. So, my theory was wrong.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor" That might get me anywhere, for most of parts. Unless, someone was sick, and then…

"Is Jeff sick?" She looked very worried.

Turns out that the nice man wasn't sick. He didn't look like it. No, too young for his age! Well, maybe not for humans, that is.

My psychic paper didn't work on her either. And that concerns me very, very much.

_"Is this some kind of joke? There's nothing there! Are you trying to take advantage of an old man?"_ Anyone could see that she cared for this man. It could be her relative, but I didn't see any sort of resemblance between them.

And there were times, little glimpses of moments, when she spaced out, for a tiny, brief second; it was like she was holding something back. And no one could see it .Not ever herself. And _that's_ what was troubling me.

Because I **knew**, that it was the same expression I had.

* * *

Turns out, Jane is a very caring person. I could see it from miles away, but the way she cares for her friend, is truly special.

She has, what I can only call, motherly intuition toward Jeff. From my experience, not every woman would tuck it in bed a 79 old man.

And I wanted to know more. I needed to.

That's why I made my way downstairs, to talk to her, maybe offer a couple of tea.

For this reason, all my doubts were gone. Because I heard her story.

"_Miulfilat"_

"_Miulfilat rout"_

_It can't be. _My hearts stopped. Literally. It's not possible for anyone to know the name o this place. It was ancient, and secret, where…

_"And the looser?" _I scoot closer to the door, waiting for her reply. I never participate of the races, but if there's one thing I've heard, they were extremely dangerous.

_"Well, the looser, looses" _It was her answer. Where could she come up with that story? Did she hear somewhere? Someone told her? Someone was here before me?

_Or, she's telling this story, it's because she remembers it._

_No, she can't. She's got one heart! I checked it._

_And, because of that, she can't be a time lord?_

I've disguised as human once. It wasn't easy, it was harsh and painful. It mixes your biology in a not very pleasant way. So, if I did it, then how come someone else couldn't do the same?

* * *

**Is The Doctor imagining things, or not? Review and I'll let you know.**


	5. She Is!

**Can't say I'm not hurt, I am! Is it so hard to post a review? How do I know if you like my story or not?**

**For Tayla, thank you for reviewing my story. This chapter is for you!**

* * *

She is!

Doctor's POV

_I can't...believe on what I just heard_

_Is it, can it be?_

_Am I finally just a mad man with a box?_

_Or did I just hear correctly?_

"_Gallifrey"_

She…Did she just…she did!

I don't know how she's done it, but she did. And I'm certain now.

Jane is not ordinary. Far from it.

She's like me, she has to be! Why do I know that? Because, even _if_, by any impossible possibility ,a human would know that name of my planet, they would ,never, ever, guess the name Miulfilat .it was so obscure, too hidden of a state for anyone to know it's name.

How else would she know that?

I was so absorb in what I just found out that I really didn't see her in my way. "_Oh my God!"_

Jane wasn't simple. From what I could notice it, she didn't even realize that.

_Geronimo_

* * *

It's a strange feeling, to look at someone, all their little details, and see something so familiar, and yet so new and foreign .I never expected I'd see it.

And I could, she was there, so close to me. I wanted to ask so many questions. Too many for just one night.

But she wouldn't answer me.

_Because she doesn't remember. Nothing .So what ever happened to her?_

I am…mesmerized. Yes, that's the word. How could someone so big, think of herself as ordinary? There's no such thing! Still, she thinks she is one.

_"So, do you help your friends a lot?"_

_"Yes, don't you?" _I could feel that there was something behind our words. I knew what mine meant, but Jane had a long distant look, that not even herself realized it. Mere a moment and it was gone. What was she remembering?

I knew I shouldn't have push this far, but I needed to know! Anything to light a little spark on her memory…

_"My notebook! Thank you! You're a lifesaver!"_ Her smile was genuine, but she looked somewhat sad. Could it be working?

_"Do you dream about it very often? The place you call Gallifrey?" _I don't like to relive old memories. They're not always pleasant. Though, this time it wasn't about me. No, I had a chance to find out something bigger than myself.

_"Don't? I mean, I-yes. I'm not sure"_ It was there. Unseen to the human eye, but not for me, that little indecision behind a normal look.

_"Sometimes…in my dreams, I'm speaking another language. And, I know that it's not possible, because I've never heard it before, but I just…know what I'm saying"_ I need to get her away from here! No, what am I saying? I can't force someone to choose their own life!

What if she doesn't want to go? But what if she does? Can I truly do that? Start something that I have no idea what doors might open?

_Yes_

_"You need someone to look after you"_

I was quiet on the outside, digesting her words. So _simple_.

_She was right_

_"Sorry, I just…"_

_"No, please, let me…"_

It was impossible, but my uncoordinated speech was back.

"Sir, what should I call you?"The Doctor" is a very unusual nickname, isn't it?" And then it was, just like that, for the first time of the night, I was calm.

_"No, I suppose you can not call me that" _No, not **her**_._

_"But it'll do for the moment"_

_"Goodnight, Jane"_

I'll bring you back. Whoever you are.

I promise.


End file.
